


Cheer Up Apollo

by Modern_Mizzie



Series: Drunken Cynics and Revolutions [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, Cheer up Apollo, Clubbing, Depression, Falling In Love, Fighting, Grief/Mourning, Help, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Outbursts of anger, Struck in a 'Moment of Breathless Delight'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modern_Mizzie/pseuds/Modern_Mizzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras looked over, about to greet Bahorel and Feuilly when he froze. His eyes were locked on the third man with them. He was truly mesmerizing.  Enjolras' breath had caught in his throat the second he saw him and he couldn't tear his eyes away. He had a mop of dark, unruly hair, a light stubble, a strong jaw, and, most mesmerizing of all, those ice blue eyes. The man in question stuck out a hand and gave him a lopsided smile. Enjolras noticed the swirling patterns and different colours of the tattoo's that covered his arms. They were just as mesmerizing, but Enjolras forced his eyes away from them, back up into the gaze of the dark haired stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheer Up Apollo

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for the delay in this update. I got sick, my laptop crashed and then I had issues with posting things. I ended up having to get my friend to help me a bit, because I couldn't get anything written, so I did have help in this chapter. Please let me know what you think.

"We are done." Marius stated, grinning. They had been working to clean Enjolras' house for well over three hours and it hadn't been easy. Marius had just taken out the last garbage bag and he had walked back inside smiling as he looked around the now-clean house. "Enjolras, go get dressed. We've missed the rest of our classes and we have somewhere to be."

When Marius had gone outside, he had received a text from Courfeyrac, saying that they were planning some party and that Enjolras had to come. Marius had been left in charge of getting him there and he knew that that would be a big challenge, especially without telling him where they were going or why. He had sent a message back saying that they would be there.

"Why? I don't want to go out." Enjolras groaned, he didn't feel up to going out with his friends. "And I seriously don't feel like listening to Courf trying to set me up with people again."

"Enjolras, we are going. You need to get out of this house and besides, we don't know if Courf is going to try that again." He knew damn well that Courf would try it again, but he also had heard a rumor that Bahorel was bringing someone that he had met at boxing. 

Enjolras sighed and gave in. "Fine. But if he tries anything, I am out of there." He said, through clenched teeth. Marius just nodded and gave him a shove towards the bathroom, in an obvious attempt to tell him to clean himself up. Enjolras just nodded and went to clean himself up.

Twenty minutes had passed and Marius was sitting on the couch, texting Courf to find out more about this party. Enjolras walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and sighed. "Any better?" He asked, not really caring about how he looked. Marius nodded and pointed to the bathroom, halfway through texting his room mate. "Who are you texting?" Enjolras asked, as he walked into his bedroom.

Marius looked up from his phone and shook his head. "Hmm? Oh no one." He called out, before pocketing his phone. He stood up and stretched, waiting for Enjolras to get ready. When Enjolras finally walked out of the bedroom, he looked half-decent. He was wearing a red and blue button down, with the sleeves rolled up and the top button undone, a pair of tight black jeans and red vans. 

"Alright, I'm ready. Lets get this over with." Enjolras said, sounding about as enthused as someone who had just been punched in the face. He didn't want to go to whatever the hell this was. He knew one of his friends was going to try and set him up with someone and he didn't want that, he just wanted to be left alone for a little while longer. 

He hadn't taken the break up very well and when he had heard that she had met someone so quickly, he couldn't handle it. How could she have me someone in just a couple of days? He still couldn't believe that had happened. He still didn't feel like he could face her, he didn't even feel up to meeting new people yet, but he was being forced into this and he knew that he couldn't get out of it when Courfeyrac was involved. 

Enjolras allowed himself to be dragged out of the house and over to Marius' car. He sighed and climbed into the passengers seat without arguing, even though he wanted to. Marius jumped into the drivers seat without another word and started the car. The drive from Enjolras' house to the Musain only took a few minutes on a good day, but with Marius driving, it took over twenty. Enjolras' frustration grew throughout the drive and he was faced with the memories of the past week.

The day that she had broken up with him, he had put his fist straight through a window. His hand was still haling and as he clenched his fist, he felt the skin split open again. He silently cursed himself. Later that day, when he had attempted to go to a scheduled meeting, and Bahorel had shown up late, he blew up. He was furious as always when people turned up late, but he had never snapped enough to take a swing at someone. 

When Enjolras had attempted to throw a punch at Bahorel, his friends had all gasped and muttered that something was wrong. Bahorel had just grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back, then shoved him into the back room like that. When he finally released Enjolras' hands, he was ready for it. He already had his arms up to block the hit that he was expecting the second he released his hands. He continued to block each of Enjolras' punches easily. Bahorel was graceful when he fought, easily dancing out of the way of punches and kicks, and returning them just as gracefully. He was holding back on hitting Enjolras, until he hit him square in the nose. After that, Bahorel began to return the punches, except the only difference being, his actually connected with Enjolras' body. Enjolras' hadn't taken the first few all that well and he knew that they would bruise, but he still continued to fight back, needing to get it out of his system. 

When they finally walked back out, they were covered in sweat and there were purple bruises forming. Bahorel had a broken nose and he had walked straight over to Feuilly, with a lopsided grin. Enjolras had a split lip and a swollen eye, but his fowl mood was still present. When Combeferre had tried to ask him what was wrong and placed a hand on his shoulder, he recoiled from the touch and snapped, saying that nothing was wrong. He had walked out of the meeting mere moments afterwards and hadn't been seen since. He had locked himself in his house and refused to answer his phone.

For the first few days, he hadn't eaten anything and he couldn't sleep. By the third day, he was ravenous and was eating everything, shortly afterwards he fell asleep. After that, he was running on his basic survival needs. Eating when hungry, sleeping when tired and not talking to anyone. He hadn't showered in that time either. This was only interrupted when Marius had shown up and forced him to clean up his act.

"We're here!" Marius' voice cut through the haze of the memories, dragging Enjolras back to the surface. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, before climbing out of the car. He looked at the club in front of him and groaned. "Oh great." He muttered, before allowing himself to be dragged inside by his friend. 

Their group of friends were easy to find, standing around at the bar waiting for them. Marius noticed that Bahorel wasn't present, neither was Feuilly, and he was a little thankful. It would at least give Enjolras a chance to cheer up, before they showed up with their friend. Without another word, Musichetta walked over and hugged him, murmuring that she was sorry. He had hesitantly returned the hug, before he was bombarded with "Hello's" and hugs from everyone else. They finally relented and backed away when a booming voice told them to "Give the man some room to fucking breathe." It was Bahorel. Marius looked over as the trio walked into the club. Sure enough, there was the 'friend' that Bahorel had decided to bring.

Enjolras looked over, about to greet Bahorel and Feuilly when he froze. His eyes were locked on the third man with them. He was truly mesmerizing. Enjolras' breath had caught in his throat the second he saw him and he couldn't tear his eyes away. He had a mop of dark, unruly hair, a light stubble, a strong jaw, and, most mesmerizing of all, those ice blue eyes. The man in question stuck out a hand and gave him a lopsided smile. Enjolras noticed the swirling patterns and different colours of the tattoo's that covered his arms. They were just as mesmerizing, but Enjolras forced his eyes away from them, back up into the gaze of the dark haired stranger. 

"I'm Grantaire."


End file.
